


In Place

by miriam_lee



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miriam_lee/pseuds/miriam_lee
Summary: Руки Зенигаты грубо зарываются в его волосы, как Оскар всегда себе это и представлял, и он наконец-то стоит перед ним на коленях, чувствуя себя на своём месте.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/393228) by [daphnerunning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning). 



У Зенигаты грубые, мозолистые и требовательные руки.

Они сжимают в кулаки пряди волос - и Оскар чувствует, как его пульс бешено ускоряется под шершавыми прикосновениями, которые задевают кожу его лица. Чувствует, что покрывается дрожью, несмотря на то, что всё это время он продолжает повторять про себя, что он не шлюха, не потаскуха, в отличие от той швали, которую Инспектор привык трахать у себя в офисе.

У Оскара подгибаются колени, и он с сиплым стоном оседает вниз, не в силах думать о том, опустилась ли вместе с ним еще ниже и его гордость. Синхронно с каждым грохочущим ударом сердца в нем бьется отчаянное желание, чтобы Зенигата хотя бы мимолетно коснулся его губ своими, хотя бы ненадолго проявил к нему какую-то мягкость и теплоту, перед тем, как затолкнуть его под стол.

И как ответ на это эгоистичное, распутное желание чужой палец почти нежно скользит по его губам. Оскар слышит хриплый голос, выражающий одобрение - и это всё, что ему когда-либо было нужно от того, кого он уважает, кого он _боготворит_ до такого абсолютного безумия.

Та плевательница – просто жалкая, растоптанная, грязная и безмозглая тварь, если ей приходилось симулировать оргазм с Зенигатой. Оскар _уже_ на грани, возбужден до болезненной тесноты в брюках, пока Инспектор всего лишь трётся пахом о его щеку и аккуратно вжимается им в его подбородок.

«Ты ведь знаешь, как с пользой поработать ртом, не так ли, Оскар?»

Он не знает, но ради Зенигаты - попробует.  
Он обхватывает губами головку – и делает резкий вдох от непривычного чувства, от странного ощущения на языке, от максимально широко раскрытого им рта и того, как чужая плоть наливается внутри.

«Ты дрожишь. Ты не-….»

Оскар тут же с жаром наклоняется вперёд, вбирая его в себя, и глубоко, низко стонет, потому что ему хочется, ему _необходимо_ доказать Зенигате, что он не боится и не сомневается – он счастлив. Счастлив, что наконец-то, _наконец-то_ здесь, с ним, наконец-то может наслаждаться этим, наконец-то заслужил это. И он наконец-то на своем месте - там, где и должен быть. _Единственный_ , после чертовски долгого времени.

«Теперь не такой весь из себя правильный недотрога, хм? Уже не считаешь, что заниматься этим в моём офисе – неправильно и непрофессионально с моей стороны?» 

_Неправильно не «заниматься этим в офисе». Неправильно делать это со швалью, которая даже не боготворит Вас, как я. Боже, пожалуйста, скажите, что Вам нравится._

Зенигата усмехается. Его бедра подрагивают, кулаки с силой сжимают пряди волос Оскара, притягивая его к себе и позволяя еще глубже толкаться ему в рот.

«Я бы сказал, ты слишком хорош, чтобы быть девственником. Но я знаю, что у тебя было на примете всё это время, Оскар. Ты ведь _ждал_ этого, не так ли?»

_Ждал Вас, сэр._

Он _слишком_ большой, и Оскар не представляет, как это вообще можно делать, не задыхаясь. Чужие руки _слишком_ сильно тянут его за волосы, и он, под собственное молящее скуление, кончает так, что его ослепляет начисто. Но даже накрытый оглушающей волной, с уже запятнанными спереди брюками, он делает над собой усилие и продолжает ласки языка, вовсю стараясь, чтобы Зенигате действительно и по-настоящему _нравилось_.

Оскар поднимает взгляд – и глаза Инспектора горят ярче, чем его же зажженная сигарета. 

Зенигата задерживает дыхание, успевает лишь немного отстраниться и всё то время, пока он изливается Оскару на язык, смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

После Инспектор глубоко выдыхает и выпускает клуб сигаретного дыма в сторону.  
«Вот так. Хорошо».

Это хорошо, и правильно, и Оскар никогда прежде так не чувствовал, что он на своем месте.


End file.
